The Day Albus Began to like His Name
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: Ever since Albus was a child he hated his middle name. When he was sent to the Headmistresses Office however, he met someone who changed his mind about his name forever.


_The Day Albus Began to Like His Name_

"And that is whom you got your middle name from, Albus." Harry leaned down and ruffled his youngest sons hair from his place on the couch.

The six year old wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I still don't like it, Papa."

Harry merely smiled, "maybe someday you will."

o0o

"ALBUS POTTER!"

The eleven year old winced at the voice behind him, and cowered as he turned around to face the person. He looked up guiltily into the eyes of his Head of House, Professor Beedrum. "Yes, Sir?"

The large man seemed to tower over the small boy as he glowered down upon him, his face turning multiple shades of purple. The vein near his temple bulging.

"It has come to my attention that you have been sneaking out of the corridors late in the evening."

Albus tried to keep his face as mutual as possible, inwardly cursing his older brother James who was the entire reason he was in the predicament to begin with.

If James hadn't convinced him to sneak out of bed at midnight for the last fortnight to help prepare for some big prank him and Fred were creating, Albus wouldn't be in this mess. "What ever do you mean, Professor?"

Beedrum tapped the stone corridor wall to his left, and a small magical screen appeared before Albus. His bright green eyes widened in shock as he saw himself on the screen sneaking back and forth across the seventh floor corridor, concealing boxes on the window sills, hiding them in the armors helmets, and behind statues. Albus winced, this couldn't be good.

"I will have to send you to Professor McGonagall, Albus. This is something I am unable to properly punish you for." Beedrum sighed, and outwardly Albus tried to look saddened, but inwardly he was cheering. Beedrum was known for giving vicious detentions to those that disobey the rules, but McGonagall she wouldn't be too hard on Albus, maybe lines, or cleaning. Albus couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Go," Beedrum said sullenly. Albus did not waste time getting away from Beedrum; the last thing he wanted was for him to change his mind.

He stood outside the Headmistresses door, and took a deep breath before knocking three times. He waited, only to hear silence. Then he knocked again, this time a faint male voice told him to open the door.

Cautiously Albus, pushed the door open and peered inside. Curiously there was no one there!  
>"That's odd." The small boy muttered to himself, walking into the room further and closing the door behind himself.<p>

"Hello?" He called, pushing raven locks from his eyes.

"Another Potter? Does that family breed like rabbits? Isn't one child enough for the world?" Albus jumped and turned, staring at the sneering portrait to his right.

"P.. Pardon?" The boy scanned the portrait, having seen his photo he recognized it almost immediately as Severus Snape's. "You're Professor Snape. Pop and Uncle Ron talk about you a lot."

Snape merely rolled his eyes, "Amusing anecdotes about how they were pathetic in my classes no doubt."

Albus shook his head, "Nope. They just tell us about the war and how I was named after you and Albus Dumbledore."

A peculiar expression crossed Severus Snape's face, "You were named after me?"

Albus nodded his head, "Yeah, my middle name is Severus."

The two sat there for almost two hours talking about Albus' grandparents and parents at Hogwarts. McGonagall had entered the room in order to give Albus his punishment, but didn't have the heart to stop the two from talking to each other. They looked to be having a good time.

Finally when it was nearing bed time she was forced to stop them. "Potter, you must be going back to the Slytherin common room, it is almost curfew."

Albus jumped up and stared at her, "Professor! I am so sorry when did you get here? I was so caught up in Professor Snape's stories that I didn't hear you come in."

McGonagall gave him a kind smile, "It's quite all right, Potter. Now go, we shall talk about your punishment tomorrow."

Albus turned and smiled at Snape's portrait. "May I come and visit you again, Professor?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Potter."

Albus' eyes brightened, and he waved to his elders before leaving for his dorm. From that night on, Albus Severus Potter loved his name. Always.

o0o

McGonagall turned out the lights to her office, and stopped in front of Snape's portrait. "I see you have made a new life long friend there, Severus."

Severus' eyes flashed as he remembered all the memories he had with Lily, and the little boy who now has her eyes. He smiled, "we'll see."

"Night, Severus."

"Goodnight, Minerva."

The door closed with a deafened click, and Severus settled in his portrait. The brilliant moon shone proudly outside the majestic windows. "Maybe not all Potters are bad after all."

**Finite**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As<strong> you can see I have been writing many a drabble this past week in hopes that I would get my inspiration back for my other fics, and it worked, to a point. I just keep getting these ideas for drabbles, which is frustrating I assure you. But I am trying. I promise to have another chapter up by the end of January for my 3 in progress stories.

I hope you enjoyed this!

BUNS :3

31 Dec, 2011


End file.
